<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your hand in mine (and all of paradise by my side) by theladyfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715178">your hand in mine (and all of paradise by my side)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/pseuds/theladyfae'>theladyfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>20 displays of affection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, JUST PURE FLUFF Y'ALL, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, adrien is stupid in love okay, and it’s adorable, ladrien fluff, starring one sided reveal ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/pseuds/theladyfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wakes up to Ladybug asleep next to him, still holding his hand, and takes a moment to admire the view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>20 displays of affection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your hand in mine (and all of paradise by my side)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/gifts">a_popcorn_kernel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fluff for poppy, who requested #15 from <a href="%E2%80%9D">rosekasa’s 20 displays of affection prompts</a> with ladrien or ladynoir</p>
<p>#15: person a and person b holding hands while one of them is asleep.</p>
<p>hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The first thing Adrien registers when he wakes up is warmth. The warmth of the blanket covering him, the warmth of the body curled into him, and the warmth of the hand entwined with his. He smiles to himself as he turns to admire the view beside him – a sleepy Ladybug surely is a sight to behold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hair, out of her signature pigtails, splays out on the pillow above her. Her sleep mask is slightly askew, though it still covers her eyes and enough of her nose that Adrien can confidently say her identity is not at risk (though that statement is untrue for other reasons unknown to her), and her mouth is curved in a slight smile as she softly breathes into his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His free hand hovers over her face. He wants nothing more than to slowly push her mask to the side and gaze upon her entire beauty, but he would never breach her trust like that. It’s enough for her that she knows his identity, he doesn’t want to add to that stress. He settles for a tender caress of her cheek instead, eyes slowly tracing over the slope of her nose, swiping over her lips, mentally burning the sight of her into his memory. His Lady really is breathtaking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hand in his twitches. He gazes at it with a dopey smile; she’d fallen asleep still holding his hand. Never has he felt more in love with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I love you</em>, he mouths slowly, unable to stop the giant grin that forms the longer he stares at her. He squeezes her hand gently, and starts a little when she squeezes back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien presses a soft kiss to her cheek before he loses his nerve. Ladybug’s his girlfriend (and what a notion <em>that</em> is), he should be allowed to want to kiss her without feeling like he would spontaneously combust if he followed through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It seems to him, however, that she can feel his nervousness even without the aid of sight. The corners of her mouth turn upwards, and he can<em> feel</em> her about to start laughing at him. He frowns slightly before moving back, still holding on to her hand, mentally prepared to argue that no, he is <em>not cute</em>, he is <em>literally the embodiment of destruction, M’lady, how dare you try and turn this on me when you’re literally there existing so adorably??</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He feels her shuffle upwards until they’re relatively face to face, and once again can’t suppress a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” she giggles, voice slightly hoarse. And damn him if the sound of her voice doesn’t have him melting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” he whispers back, cautious and still smiling like a lovesick fool. Which isn’t an entirely incorrect comparison, but he's still grateful Ladybug can’t see it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiles shyly, before darting forward to press a similar kiss to his cheek. The mask is still obscuring her vision, so she ends up half kissing his lips, but <em>hey, he’s not complaining. </em>Though it’s unfair how nonchalant she can be about it, when the mere thought of such a thing makes Adrien want to squeal like a child.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turns, stretching slightly as she does, and calls upon Tikki to transform her. As the light of her transformation dissipates and Adrien finds himself staring at his superhero girlfriend once again, it’s all he can do to not spontaneously combust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ladybug stares back at him, blushing but unwilling to back down. She slowly raises an eyebrow at him, and this somehow elicits a response from him, as he blurts out, determined to fluster her,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You fell asleep still holding my hand last night”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprised, Ladybug stumbles back a little. But then a sly smile overtakes her flustered grin, and her furious blush cools down somewhat as she leans closer to him, grabbing his hand. Maintaining eye contact with him, she bends down to place a featherlight kiss to his fingertips, before saying, in the sweetest voice he’s ever heard from her,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, don’t you know? I always sleep better whenever I’m with you, kitten”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien practically chokes, and barely registers Ladybug winking at him and mouthing a <em>see you at patrol</em> before leaving through the open window. <em>God, how he loves her.</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr: <a href="%E2%80%9Ctheladyfae.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D">theladyfae</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>